You Found Me
by ShockingReality
Summary: Songfic inspired by Kelly Clarkson’s You Found Me. Shannon realizes how much Sayid has done for her. Shayid.


Title; You Found Me

Summary; Songfic inspired by Kelly Clarkson's You Found Me. Shannon realizes how much Sayid has done for her. Shayid.

Disclaimer; I own nothing. Characters, lyrics etc belong to their respective owners.

Author Notes; I was bored and listening to Kelly Clarkson. This is what happened.

* * *

_Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I've become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe_

Shannon was sat by the sea. For once, she wasn't sunbathing. She was just staring out at the ocean. She was somewhere else; her eyes were slightly glazed, her chin resting on her hand as her blonde hair blew across her face.

She was thinking; thinking about the past, about the present, and about the future. About her mistakes and her choices in life that had led her to be whom she was today. Some things she inwardly cringed at, others weren't quite so bad.

"Shannon?"

She pulled herself from her reminiscing, turning her head to gaze with an inquiring smile at he who had interrupted her thoughts.

_You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me_

He stood awkwardly, his black curly hair drawn back into a ponytail to keep it from his eyes – not that it worked much. He seemed to be at loss for words, so she pulled herself to her feet, smoothing her short white skirt out and walking to him. She stretched her limbs, stiff from sitting in the same position for so long.

She greeted him by brushing her lips against his before she drew back. A smile was now on his face and hers too. She loved it when he smiled at her, as if she was the most important woman in the world.

"Could you help me with something?"

Shannon nodded, taking his extended hand gratefully. Together, they walked at a slow pace to his work tent; the place where they had translated the maps that had brought them together.

_So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe_

"I have written down the translations for the song lyrics, but I found some more notations on the corners of these papers," he said, picking up a couple of sheets and placing them in front of her. "I wondered if you could translate them for me. It would be a great help."

She never felt useless around Sayid. He could always think of things for her to do that would help, even if it was something small and unimportant compared to some of the tasks on the island.

"Of course." She spoke quietly, sitting down and holding the papers in front of her. Sayid sat down beside her and began to work on something else. She didn't glance to see what he was doing, merely sat happily in the comfortable silence, muttering under her breath and making faint notes by the scribbled sentences.

_You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me_

About half an hour later, she put the papers down, along with her pencil. The notes were just scribbles of Danielle's own, jottings and more lyrics as if the woman had been bored yet nervous while writing them. She told Sayid what she had figured out and showed her own notes to him beside the French woman's.

He thanked her profusely; something she didn't quite believe she deserved yet took happily. She gave him a quick kiss, and then stood up, beckoning him to follow. He looked curious, but followed anyway; he trusted her.

_And I was hiding  
'Til you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know?  
How did you know?_

The light was just beginning to fade, the sky starting to light up with explosions of colour. She sat down in her previous spot, pulling Sayid down beside her. She scooted close, resting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her slender body, and both sat in silence to watch the sunset.

Her mind began to wander once more. Sayid had done a lot for her; just little things, but to her they were a lot. No man had ever taken the time to do little things for her, like prepare food for her or even just take a romantic stroll down the beach. Whenever she was with him, it was like nothing mattered but the two of them.

_You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me_

She raised her head from his shoulder, turning to look at him, a small, contented smile gracing both their features.

"Thank you." She whispered, turning to look at the colourful and slowly darkening sky before her gaze was back on him.

"For what?" She could tell by the way his brow furrowed that he was confused by her statement. As far as he knew, he had done nothing to deserve a thank you.

"For everything."

_(You found me)  
(When no one else was lookin')  
You found me  
(How did you know just where I would be?)  
You broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
The good and the bad  
And the things in between  
You found me  
You found me_

**Fin.**


End file.
